powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 15: Megatagame and Contest
is the fifteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the beginning of a four-part arc which will ultimately culminate the battle between the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger. Synopsis The Gouraiger and Sargain search for a mysterious mineral associated with the Ikazuchi ninja, with the Hurricaneger fighting to prevent it from falling into their hands. Plot Megatagame and Gouraijin stomps in the mountains at night. Sargain says they found something. They turn gracefully 45 degrees.Gouraijin walks toward the spot and use the Plant Axe to slash the top. Crystals shine blue. In the Centipede, Manmuraba is angry and talking to Tao Zanto. Manmuraba becomes a unhealthy color of red and steams up. smoke comes out of his sides. The girls come in and talk about the Gouraijer. The Gouraijin places the stone on the ground. Megatagame blasts a big laser beam out of its eyes. It pulls it upward into the sky. When the laser was done, a blue crystal falls to the ground. The Kasumi brothers jump down from the Gouraijin to pick up the crystal. Sargain wants them to be loyal. The Gouraijin stomps off first with the Megatagame following it. Among the dust collected from the stomping, Chuuzubo scoots into the screen, out of breath as if he wanted to tell them something. The next day, our trio soar in the sky with their Wingers. Mugensai is startled by the news collected by his apprentices. He tells Oboro to bring up information on the computer. Mugensai grabs the attention of the four. He explains about the crystal. At a laboratory research center, two scientists with a blue hexagon crystal are stopped by Ikkou. Ikkou walks toward them in a threatening manner. They run down the stairs and bump into Ishuu, being sandwiched between the brothers. The trio race to the lab. They get inside but they are too late. Kouta spots the brothers running outside. They morph and land in front of them. Ikkou walks forward with gem in hand with talky defense. Ikkou blasts him from his Gourai Changer. Red struggles in electricity but eventually falls to the ground. Yellow and Blue come to his aid. They are gone. Red swears they will get them. The two brothers are walking into a huge cave. Ikkou pulls out the gem and places it into a handheld device. The blue shard is placed in the device. The gem and shard shine quickly and disappear. Ikkou closes a hatch, it has the Ikazuchi symbol. He then points the device in front of a cave wall. Chuuzubo is observing. A hologram of a knight armor is projected. Suddenly, the message is interrupted, it is some how distorted. The hologram disappears. Ikkou looks at the device to see what went wrong. Smoke comes out of the device. The gem pops out and breaks into pieces. They don't know what happened. The trio talk to one of the scientists. He tells them that the crystal the bros stole was a fake. They still have the real one under lock and key. Yousuke tells his pals that it is time to go against the Goraijer. They have to stop being nice and do something. They morph. Chuuzubo awakens Tau Zanto from his sleep, snitching on the Gouraijer. At the Energy Laboratory, the real crystal is safe in a room, the trio are guarding outside. Blue asks Red what they are going to do. Red says they got to be ready. The plan is to have Blue 'woman' the SenPuuJin and the guys battle the Gouraijer. Blue asks Yellow what he thinks. Yellow thinks about this and is interrupted by Megatagame emerging from what seems to be the ground by a window. Four red exhaust gases pour out of Megatagame. In his scope, it scans for the crystal and pinpoints its location. Senpuujin is formed. Yellow teleports his Shinobi medal to Blue. Red says he will also send her a special little something... chocolate. Yellow and Red evacuate. Senpuujin pulls a string on the Lion's ring mane and blasts missiles at Megatagame. Red and Yellow race the halls as the lab's alarm sounds. The brothers already broke in. They go after the two but are blasted by their Changers. Red wants to get them but Yellow reminds him Blue is alone. The bad robot hits the good one pretty hard. The two bad boys are running towards it but are stopped when they see Yellow and Red.Blue is down but not yet beaten. The brothers transform. The Goraijers and Hurricanger boys race toward each other and disappear into ninja streak. Red versus Kabuto and the other with Yellow. Megatagame seems to have beaten SenPuuJin, but Sargain sees the Dolphin arm. Nanami is in there. He points the claw towards the Dolphin and breaks the window. Blue ducks. Red and Yellow turn in concern for Nanami as the bad boys take advantage of the distraction by unfairly attacking them with their weapons. Megatagame blasts Blue. Oboro watches in horror. Red and Yellow barely can get up from the blow from the Goraijer. The two cowards back away. Sargain declares victories. Blue groans in pain. Megatagame uses its blade to pull the fallen Senpuujin up. Nanami eats the chocolate from Yousuke. She grabs the handles and shifts them. The Dolphin arm is purged to touch the bad bot. Red leaps up and Yellow grabs him. Red is lifted at Yellow's side. Blue does a war cry and pushes Megatagame away with lasers. Yellow pushes Red in the air, he comes toward with his right leg out, kicking Kabuto. Ikkou is of course, startled, as he is pushed . Red lets go his kick, having Kabuto slam unto the ground releasing the stolen gem. Red grabs it and runs off. Kuwagata picks Kabuto up. They decide to put together their weapons to blast the good boys as they run. Kabuto is weak and can't go on, he falls back a bit. Kuwagata is worried about his brother. Kabuto tells him to go after them. Megatagame regain its balance. Sargain isn't easily beaten either. Senpuujin pulls a string that makes the Dolphin's ring spin radiating a swirl at the bad bot. Blue gets Yellow's medal and calls for Gatling Leo and merges with the Squid Attacker. It is called Gatling Attacker. Sargain is being hit by sparks coming from the cockpit. Megatagame falls down to explode. Sargain is thrown out of the explosion to land who-knows-where. Blue sighs in relief at her accomplishment. The trio reunites. Red shows Blue the crystal. Ishuu comes out of nowhere and attacks the trio. A weak Kabuto has the Double Gadget in hand and aims it at them. He hesitates and lowers the weapon. But soon he raises it again. Blue warns them. Yousuke says something about firing on his own brother. Kabuto emits a blast that hits all four of them. He gets the gem. Ishuu is badly hurt. Red watches in astonishment as the Ishuu apologizes. Kabuto simply says he shouldn't be in the way. They vanish. The trio collect themselves, upset that the duo got away with the gem. Mugensai mentions something that frightens Oboro into deep thought. Ikkou marvels in his accomplishment of getting the gem, smiling as if it was a job well done. His face turns stern when Chuuzubo walks in the cave. He says the gem belongs to the Jakanja. He laughs. The brothers look at him seriously. Ikkou closes the gem in his hand and bites his lip. Places his arm by his side. Chuuzubo keeps laughing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Professor: *Assistant: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 8.6% *'Space Ninja File': Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa